Silent Sigh
by hollyalwayswould
Summary: Pre RENT. Pre and during Mark and Maureen. Pre and during Roger and April. The High School years. Set in 2007. Collins is not gay in this story. He might come out, but you have to read to see.... Rated Teen for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Pre RENT. Pre and during Mark and Maureen. Pre and during Roger and April. The High School years. Set in 2007.

It was just another day at Scarsdale High. I walked to my locker and placed my bio book in and took out my English notebook. 

"Hey, white boy." I heard from behind my locker door. I shut it and noticed it was Collins. Tall, with his beanie hat on he always got in trouble for wearing, yet still wore it as his own way to "stick it to the man". 

"Hey Collins. How's it going?" We started walking to English. My backpack hanging on one shoulder and Collins not even carrying a backpack. Just one notebook. That kid was a genius. He carried around one notebook all day. I'm not even sure he took notes. He got perfect scores on everything yet he couldn't care less. Yet here I was with the weight of my future in my backpack. 

"Man, think about it in 2 months, I will never have to walk down these halls again." He said kind of randomly since I had only asked how it was going. But that was him. He couldn't wait to get out, but me, I was scared. I was scared to leave my bubble. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life yet. I think I want to be a writer but— 

"Did you do your essay?" he asked breaking off my thoughts. 

"Oh… yeah. All 8 pages. You?" It was a dumb question I knew he hadn't. I looked at him and we both chuckled. We turned the corner and took our seats. Mine in the middle of the classroom so I could pay attention yet still get away with not paying attention and Collins in the back. Doing what? I have no idea. Our teacher started going on about the essay we had just written and I didn't feel like listening. I had done the paper, what more could there be? I sat staring blankly at the chalkboard. I didn't have any important thoughts just about what they were serving for lunch and how I was planning on losing my virginity before I graduated. I felt a kind of hard nudge on my shoulder. 

"Hello?" I heard a voice say kind of rudely. 

"Huh?" I was shaken out of my thoughts. 

"I said could I borrow a pencil?" She stared at me. Her head tilted slightly downward and her eyes gazing up at me. She stared at me like I was "special." She had on this red lipstick that just made you stare at her lips. "Hello?!" She waved her hand in my face. I must have been staring for too long. 

"Oh sorry. Yeah, here you go." I handed her a pencil. 

"Thanks." She laughed at me. She wasn't the type of girl to be considered gorgeous but there was something about her. 

"Mr. Cohen." I heard my teacher say. Boy, I was spacey today. "Your essay." She said extending her hand waiting for me to hand it to her. 

"Oh yeah." I placed the paper in her hand and she rolled her eyes at me. 

"Yo Mark!" I heard Collins whisper loudly. I turned around. "Want to skip lunch and head over to Joe's pizza?" Such a random thought for 8:30 in the morning. 

"I don't know, I mean, remember last time was almost got caught." 

"Mr. Cohen, would you like to interrupt the class a little more." I turned around and before I could apologize the bell rang. I grabbed my notebook and placed it in my backpack. While I was getting up from my desk I heard: 

"Thanks for the pencil." I looked up and she was standing in front of me. 

"Oh don't worry about it, you can keep it." I said. 

"Oh well, thanks…" she tilted her lips. 

"Mark, I'm Mark." 

"Well thanks Mark." She started to walk away. 

"You're welcome…" 

"Maureen." She said turning around briefly then waved and smiled and walked out. I just stared at her walking. I heard a whistle and a pat on my shoulder from Collins. 

"Markie's got a crush." He said chuckling. 

"I do not. I don't even know her. I mean I just met her." 

"It's a little late for you to just meet her. We've been going to school with her for four years." We started to walk out. 

"We have?" I said my face kind of scrunched up. "I've never noticed before." 

"Well its never to late to notice."


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived home later that day I parked my car in our "cute" little driveway to our "cute" little house. I walked through the door an dplaced my babckpack on the kitchen island.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled up to whoever was around.

"Okay honey, I'm in the garden out back." I heard her faintly yell. I ran upstairs to my room and sat at my lap top. I checked my away message that said "Regretfully at school. Leave one." Yet like usual, no one did. I took my away message off. I started to open up my screenplay and begin working on it. I was in the middle of writing the most intense sex scene I had ever written or really ever heard. You could tell how single I was by the very detail in which I wrote. I hadn't really ever had a serious girlfriend and the only time I had ever kissed was two years ago at the summer camp for the performing arts. Her name was Maggie. She was cute. The first time we kissed was during a game of truth or dare. Apparently she felt something that I hadn't and we became a "thing". We would skip lunch and head back to her cabin and make out on her bed. We almost had sex but I was well to scared to…perform. After that, we ended our "thing". Distracting me from my thoughts and my fats typing was someone imming me. Anarchy224, Collins.

Anarchy224: so, I talked to Lexi.  
Throughthelens: ok…?  
Anarchy224: she's friends with Maureen.  
Throughthelens: and…  
Anarchy224: she thinks you're cute.  
Throughthelens: what?! Why would you ask her?!  
Anarchy224: I didn't ask her. Lexi did.

Throughthelens: Oh Collins, why would you do that?

Anarchy224: Because Mark needs to get laid.

Throughthelens: and she's planning on sleeping with me?!

Anarchy224: if you play your cards right, maybe.

Throughthelens: and you know this because….

Anarchy224: I don't

Throughthelens: exactly.

Anarchy224: But Mark, she thinks you're cute. Give her a shot.

Throughthelens: I don't know, I mean now it's going to be awkward when I see her because she'll think I'm interested in her.

Anarchy224: Well aren't you?

Throughthelens: Yes, but I didn't want her to know that!

Anarchy224: well how are you planning on getting with her if she doesn't know you're interested?

Throughthelens: I don't know, I mean…arrrg! I'm leaving. Bye.

Anarchy224: Mark, grow up. I'm going to go talk to Lexi. See you in a few.

I signed off right after. Oh man. I don't even know if I like this girl. I mean she could be an axe murderer for all I know. I don't know anything about her. Oh man, I don't even know her last name! Alright, I just need to chill. I mean it's just a girl. Whatever. I felt my phone vibrate from inside my pocket and I checked the caller id and it said Collins.

"Didn't I just finish talking to you?" I said in a half laugh.

"Open your front door." I was slightly confused.

"What are you stalking me now?" I asked. He hung up. I still had the phone up to my ear and I opened the door.

"Man, why'd you lock your door?" He said walking in.

"Well this Scarsdale, last time I checked. I guess my mom must have left and locked when she went out."

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Well if you want specifics. This shirt is just a plain blue cotton tee with a darker blue stripe across the chest and these pants—"

"Not what I meant. Go change."

"Why? I like this outfit. Besides what are we doing?"

"Going out."

"Ok…where?"

"With girls."

"Which girls?"

"Lexi and Maureen."

"What?! We were just talking online and now we're going out with them? Collins I told you to leave it alone! And how come you didn't tell me?!"

"I said 'See you in a few' I thought that pretty much meant what I said."

"I assumed it meant see you later. As in you know, tomorrow." He started walking up my stairs. "Look there's no time to argue we have to pick them up in like 25 minutes."

"25 minutes!!" I was now following him to my room.

"Well it would have been 30 if someone didn't yap my ear off." He opened my door and walked over to my closet.

"Wait we have to pick them up?"

"Do you speak English? Yes we have to pick them up."

"But you don't have a car."

"But you do." He said. He held up one of my shirts and examined it.

"Collins, I really don't want to do this, I mean its going to be awkward."

"Well wouldn't it be more awkward if we didn't show up and had to see them in school tomorrow? Here put this on." He through my brown polo with the tan stripe at me. I took off my blue shirt and put the brown one on.

"I don't know why I let you do these things to me." I tussled my hair back into the position it was in and examined myself in the mirror. "This is going to be weird."

"Only if you make it weird."

"Well you and Lexi have hooked up before so I don't know, its just going to be wicked awkward between and Maureen."

"Trust me, buddy, I'll be there the whole time if there is an awkward silence I will be there to make it…unsilent."

I grunted as if out of annoyment, but I was kind of excited. I mean she was pretty. Let's just see how this goes.

"Alright, we've got ten minutes, so let's head out."

"Ok boss." We started out of my room and down the stairs. I wrote a note for who ever saw it first and left it on the kitchen table. We left the house and hopped in my car. The butterflies in my stomach started to dance and my palms were kind of sweaty. Collins must have been able to tell how I was feeling because as we pulled out the driveway he said:

"Don't worry. It will be fine."


End file.
